The Blog of Amy Cahill Hacked once more
by Athens Eternal Maiden
Summary: Amy Cahill has a blog, and Ian Kabra hacks it. So simple. But, what will happen if the BOTH answer you comment questions. Somthing funny, that's what! T for paranoia
1. Read, Question, and Gurf

The Blog of Amy (accompanied by the ever so oblivious Ian)

Ian: No.

Me: Do it.

Ian: Unh-uh.

Me: NOW!

Ian: *sigh* Athenagal88 does not own 39 Clues. There I did it.

Me: Now, go eat a corn dog.

Ian: No.

Me: Do you WANT to be publicly humiliated?

Ian: Fine. *goes to Google, and asks "What is a corn dog?"

_Hello readers, this is Amy Cahill, reporting live from the clue hunt! Sort of. _**And Ian Kabra. **_Crap, I thought I got rid of you._

**Nope, still here. **_So you all know Ian. _**Of course they do, I'm me!**_ Shut up. _**No.**_ GRRR….. _**I'll be quiet. **_Good weirdo, have a cookie. Now, I'm in a place free of Cobras. _**KABRA! IT'S BLOODY KABRA! Say it with me KA-BRA.**

_Ha you said Ka-BRA, dude so gross! _**GURF YOU! **_Gurf? _**I don't know, I heard a person say it once. **_Repeating, WEIRDO! _**Get on with your bloody blog. **_Fine. Actually, no comments, no blog so… I'll just wait. _**UGH, today I'm about as patient as your annoying brother. **_HEY! True, but HEY! _

…_.._

…_.._

_WELL COMMENT PLEASE ._

**What's that?**

_What? _

**This: .**

_ToM, and he is awesome than you._

**Gurf. Now comment people, ask questions, and they shall be answered.**

_**Maybe.**_

AC & IK


	2. Wanted: Comments and Questions from you!

_Hi people, so, I got 1 comment! Share the love will you. But, thanks Evanscence456, your encouragement is appreciated. __**Yes, thank you. **__So… again no comments (and put questions for me __**and me**__ in them.) no blog. So, as Ian says… __**Oh no**__….. COMMENT OR BE GURFED! _

…_..._

Hamilton Holt: Wow. So, the idiot of a Lucian (Hey LucIAN, his name is in his branch. Weird.) hacked you again, huh? Bummer. Stay safe, and don't let him find you!

…...

Dan Cahill: He hacked you AGAIN! Wow Ian, you've GOT to get a better hobby than hacking my sister, kicking puppies and being gay.

…...

Natalie Kabra: Ian, dear brother you MUST get a life. Really, hacking orphans? So below you.

…...

Nellie Gomez: Wow kiddo, you got a major problem. By the way we're getting lunch in 10 minutes, so wrap it up.

…...

**So, like it? Love it? Hate it? Comments and PMs with questions for Amy and Ian are needed to continue. **

**Thanks,**

**Athenagal88**


	3. Answers Yep, that's it

_Hi people of the web! __**Didn't you update already? **__Why do you care. __**I don't.**__ Then be quiet. So, answers._

…_..._

LilacMayn: Really funny, why do you guys hate each other so much? Ian, why did you hack into Amy's blog, and invaded her personal space? …...

_**So simple. Because I can. **__I hate him because he left me in a cave to die. __**So? That's the clue hunt. **__But you pretended to LIKE ME. __**Who said it was pretend? **__So…. You DO like me? __**NO! NO, NO, NO, NO! I hate you as LilacMayn has so blatantly pointed out.**__ Sure. Whatever._

…...

Hamilton Holt: Wow. So, the idiot of a Lucian (Hey LucIAN, his name is in his branch. Weird.) hacked you again, huh? Bummer. Stay safe, and don't let him find you

…...

_**Wow, so witty Dolt. I will find her, I have to or mum will kill me. **__So weird. __**Who?**__ You._

…_..._

Dan Cahill: He hacked you AGAIN! Wow Ian, you've GOT to get a better hobby than hacking my sister, kicking puppies and being gay.

…...

_**Nice Daniel. I'm NOT gay, Hacking your sister is NOT my hobby, (**__Yes it is)_ _**Shut up, and I don't kick puppies. I, like my sister, am allergic to pet dandruff, which, by the way, your cat has a lot of. **__Weirdo._

…_..._

Natalie Kabra: Ian, dear brother you MUST get a life. Really, hacking orphans? So below you.

…...

_**I have a life Natalie. **__No you don't. __**I do to! Hacking orphans IS below me- **__then stop. __**No.- but I'm bored.**_

…_..._

Nellie Gomez: Wow kiddo, you got a major problem. By the way we're getting lunch in 10 minutes, so wrap it up.

…..._Yeah, Ian's a big pain in the_- _**Amy 11 year olds read this**__- neck, but I can handle him. And so ends another blog post._

_**Cheers, **__(Is that British? __**Yes**__)_

_AC&IK_


	4. Ian Gets Put in the Hot Seat

_**HELLO PEOPLE! So corny. **__Shut up. So… thank you for all your questions/comments. __**Yes, they keep me from dying of boredom. **__And that would be bad? __**Shut up.**_

…_**...**_

XXmusicfrickXx:

Here are my questions/comments. To Ian: If you're so bored, then why don't you bloody go outside, buy items,or pick on your sister? You are a rich git, right? You should be able to dosomething other than hack Amy's blog. Oh, and you and your idiotic, murderous,treacherous family are a disgrace to Britain's. ( I'm a Britain myself, and amvery disappointed in you COBRA! ) Also, it's quite obvious that you havepositive feelings for Amy; You just won't admit it to yourself because youthink that love is FLO: especially towards people not up to your standards. (No offense to Amy! )To Amy: I feel increasingly sorry for you! Ian is such a bloody git! ( Offenseintended towards him. ) Anyways, why did you ever like him? I'm very curios,for I can't seem to see why anyone would like him. He's proud, a jerk, and notto mention U-G-L-Y! Say it with me, UG-LY! UGLY! Random now but, have you everheard of Green Day? They're the bloody best band in the entire universe! Tocut to the chase, the next time you see Ian, please smack in the face asbloody hard as you can! And make him stop calling you love! ( He really doeslove you, even though he'll deny it! ) And I believe the British term forgoodbye is not cheers, but...Cheerio! :)…...

(A/N: Sorry! I wrote that and, well British culture and language is NOT my strength. I'll try to refrain from using incorrect British J)

_**I don't want to. My mum is out shopping so I must watch Natalie, if I annoy Natalie, I get hit with a dart gun, and I don't FEEL like buying items. And yes love IS FLO. **__What?__** *sigh* FOR LOSERS ONLY!**__ Heartless nincompoop. __**Shut up. So…. (**_and no offence intended if you can understand this, remember it's Ian talking) _**Alpha Mike Foxtrot. **__What? __**If you saw 'The A Team' you'll know.**_

_Yes, yes he IS a git (Whatever THAT means). I don't know why, but I guess I just didn't know him yet. He IS proud, he IS a jerk, and, well I'm not so sure about the ugly part, but, he is on the inside. __**But you find me outwardly attractive? **__Yes, but you're an idiot. Yes, I have heard of Green Day. Nellie loves them. Once, Dan pulled a prank on her, and said Justin Beiber took over the band, and she went nuts! Yeah, Nellie and I don't like Justine. __**Finally! I HATE HIM! Natalie INSISTS that he's the best singer in the world though.**_

…_**...**_

Hey Ian! What do you think of Amy? Do you like her, love her, thinks she'sso-so? And be warned. If you put so-so, I will ********** ******* ******* ******** **** **** ** ***!Oh I'm so sorry, I did not mean to use that kind of language. So don't putso-so, and if you do, well you get the 's my comment, and yeah, I just barely realized Lucian has IAN in it. I'mso stupid right... don't answer that!Sayonara,Evanescence456 …...

_**I've told you I. Don't. Like. Amy. And yes, as The Dolt pointed out Lucian has my name in it. **__So, your LucIan Cobra? __**Huh? Oh, Ha. SO funny. **__Yeah, it IS funny._

…_... _

:Amy: Yes, Ian. I'm asking Amy first. Hmm... Now my question. What if Hamiltonwill be your future boyfriend? What would you feel? Ian: My question for you is... What if Amy will end up with Hamilton? Whatwould you feel? Are you glad with their relationship? Be honest, :Ian: You are bored, huh? Why don't you play polo instead of hacking Amy'sblog? I like Natalie better than you!Amy: If I were you install those anti-virus things. So the Cobra can't hackonto your profile. Well that's !~KL…...

_Well, safe and happy I guess. Ham's just my friend though. I did install those things, and, well he's still here._

_**Well, I'm on this clue hunt as if you don't know, and, well now, let's see… MY BLOODY POLO HORSE IS IN ENGLAND! Oh, and I guess I'd be jealous, I guess. **__Why? __**I don't know. **__Sure you don't._

…_..._

Okay, questions:Amy: You still have a crush on Kurt?(I KNOW that you have)Ian: Do you regret all the things that you have done to Amy? Ever that "kiss"?Amy: Do you know why Ian said lovely in Korea? Oh, ask him. It's better.

Ian: How would you react if Dan asks Natalie out?(I am a Dan/Natalie fan btwxD)

…_..._

(A/N: I love Dan/Natalie too (But I HATE KURT L!)

_**Who is this Kurt? **__None ya. But yeah he's sweet. __**Yes, I regret the bad things, but, well it wasn't EXACTLAY a kiss, but if I did kiss her I wouldn't regret it. **__Awwwww, you like me. __**NO! **__Whatever you say. Why did you say lovely? __**Uhhhh… Next question. Daniel and Natalie? GROSS! **__Yep, I agree. _

…_..._

*Giggles*Ian; Do you personally think you're a jerk for leaving Amy in a cave to die inKorea? What about South Africa? What about in The Gauntlet when you wereplotting to leave the others? Do you regret those choices?~Lapulta~

…...

_**South Korea? Yes, a lot. South Africa (What's with all the me leaving Amy it the south stuff?)? Yes, even more. Gauntlet, what Gauntlet?**_

…...

Ok! For my question I shall propose a question from a would-you-rather game Ionce played, except with a you rather... be stuck on a deserted island ALONE or with a person youhate, aka each other? hmm...?Random question: what color is your toothbrush? (I told you it was random)My comments:To Amy: Hey! You are cool! I'm a HUGE fan! Personal question: which 39 cluesbook is your favorite?To Ian: Heyx2! You're cool, too, in a misunderstood lonely kind of way!Personal question: What musical instruments do you play, if any? also, what isa Sherpa?

Yeah, well, cant wait to see more! Stay awesome! Bye!Heart you,fanCLUbofme.j.

…...

_Well, with Ian, I guess. At least I can talk to him and get an answer. __**Amy. Most definitely with Amy. I hate being alone it makes me feel weird. **_

_My toothbrush? Well it's this teal electric one. __**Same, but mine's more blue-ish than teal. **__Weird. __**I know. **_

_Thank you, it's nice to know I have fans. But 39 Clues books? What are you talking about?_

_**Cool. I have SOMEONE who doesn't hate me. But, lonely and misunderstood? Not likely. But thank you. **__Why are you so nice to that person? __**Because they don't hate me. Oh, and I play guitar, and violin. A Sherpa is a person who works as a mountain guide in the Himalayas. And almost let you die by falling of a cliff.**_

…_**...**_

_That ends our questions. __**For now.**_

_Adieu,_

AC&IK


	5. Denial in the 1st Degree

A/N: Hi ya'll! Thank you for your comments, as you know it keeps Ian from dying.

…...

_Hola! It's time for more answers! __**Then hurry up, I'm bored, and my mum's STILL not back. **__Fine._

…_..._

From: SugarQueen8490

To Amy: If Ian were tospontaneously confess his undying love to you (Oh don't fuss, Ian. You knowit's true) and ask you out would you (a) Slap him in the face (b) Look at himall awkwardly and stutter like a cow who had just sat down on a cactus or (c)Finally recognize that you had feelings for him as well and accept his offer?Now. Ian: In the near future if your mother ever went psycho and your lifeflashed before your eyes *wink* *cough* *hack* would you (a) Scream andrun like a frightened little girl (b) Be the hero and tackle her so thateveryone but you gets away safely (c) Stand in front of Natalie like aprotective older brother so that she doesn't get hurt if and when bulletsstart lurching from your mom's hand gun *cough* *wheeze* or (d) Faint likeKiera Knightly in real life action? You guys are soooooooooooooooooooooo suuuuuuuuuuuuuper cute together! Youshould be together FOREVER! But don't worry. I'm not a stupid brainlessfangirl like SOME people._..._

_Ummm… Okay? __**I'm going to fuss. **__Shut up.____Uh, either A or C. __**Ouch, A is hurtful.**_

_**C. Definitely C. Natalie, though I'd never tell her, is one of the things I care most about. And I don't doubt my mother would become psycho, it's just like her to do that. **_

…_**...**_

Cute, I can see you two left a few feelings back in Korea. I wonder what Danand Natalie would think, if they knew what happened in Korea. But still, Ian,why do you go after Amy and not one of the million other girls who would justlove to have you hack their blog? And Amy, you know you could just have Fiskekick Ian's butt, for having him hack into your blog, right?This are my comments/questions, hope you answer ,LilacMayn…...

_**I couldn't care less what Daniel thinks of me. I do this because, unlike some of my fangirls, Amy is sane. Who's Fiske? **__None ya. And, thank you, I think I might ask him to do that soon._

…_..._

Hey this is a random : If you could sing, like Selena Gomez good, what song would you sing to Ian? Sick of you or Ghost of you or Grenade by Bruno : If Amy could sing and Natalie loved her music (which I doubt wouldhappen), and Natalie insisted you take her to Amy`s concert, or she wouldshoot you with her dart gun, would you go?Sayonara,

Evanescence456…...

_Well, Grenade I guess._

_**Yes, I doubt that would happen too (Though she DID do that to me with Justine Blubber) But yeah, I'd go, and most likely enjoy it.**_

…_**...**_

From: CaahT39C

Ian...You NEED to tell her why you said "lovely"! What is your problem?Ok, questions:Amy: (You don't like Justin Beiber? That's...AWESOME!) What is your favoritesong?Ian: (I read that someone doesn't hate you...I don't hate you neither. But youare a jerk anyway...) Why you listen SO MUCH Isabel? I know that she is yourmother...but, COME ON! You are 14! You don't need to listen to your parents ALLTHE TIME!Amy: Did YOU like that(ok Ian, it wasn't a kiss) brush of lips in Korea?Ian: What were you thinking on that boat in Australia? You didn't say ANYTHING!But you hesitated a little, didn't you?…...

_**I don't want to tell her, so I shall not. **_

_I like most things Taylor Swift, but she needs to get a topic other than boys and breakups._

_**Thank you for not COMPLETELY hating me. I listen to my mum because, well she can KILL me, and she, and though I want to think otherwise, probably won't care.**_

_I sort of, at the moment, enjoyed it. Then he became a jerk. __**Hurtful. **__Shut up, or get off my blog._

_**I was thinking: "What's she DOING! She said that the meeting was peaceful! And why is there a hang glider coming towards us?"**_

…...From: PatonxJulia

Alright, I have a few questions. Amy: Who is more annoying, Ian, or Dan? Ifyou had to be stuck in a secluded place with a person, would you rather bewith Ian or Hamilton? Ian: Do you find Natalie's shopping habits annoying? And for you Same questionas Amy, only you can choose between her and Natalie. Love the blog, Keep it up!…...

_Dan, by a long shot. Ian's not so much annoying as he is evil. __**HEY!**__ But, for the island, I pick Ian. For the reason that Dan's annoying._

_**YES! YES, YES, YES! I do find it annoying! And, I choose Amy, because Natalie would only complain.**_

…_**...**_

From: pomzlovvv

Ian: What would you do if Amy kissed you, like completely on the lips.

…...

_**Kiss her back. Duh.**_

…...

D: Why are people so mean? I know I'm going to get bonked on head for this byBOTH Ian and Amy, but if you're their ship supporters, then WHY ON EARTH WOULDYOU HATE ON ONE? o.o; So what, we all know Ian is a jerk. Big whoop. You don'thave to repeat it on and on and on and on. It's like a broken iPod stuck onshuffle, except there's only one song downloaded on. It's simply ANNOYING andrepetitive to nag about one subject. So now, to end this rant, WHEN THE*cough*-profanity-*cough* ARE YOU TWO GOING TO KISS. No, Korea doesn't count,it was a mere brush of the lips. c= That is all, and enjoy the rest of yourblogging (and hacking) experience! *smiles innocently*From, Sanity Optional…...

_**Well, yes, if I can find you, I **__**WILL **__**bonk you on the head. Ship? **__Fanfiction talk. __**Still have no clue. **__Whatever. __**THANK YOU! STOP THE NAME CALLING PEOPLE, WHAT'S DONE IS DONE! But, no, I really don't think Amy trusts me enough to kiss me. **__So true,_

…_..._

From: Amber

Amy, who is this guy? And what is this "hunt"?Dude, why are you hacking my BFF's profile/blog/page?Get on girl! I need to talk to AMY THAT WAS SO FUNNY THE OTHER DAY WITH THOSE BOYS!

…_..._

_**WHAT BOYS! **__Someone's jealous. And he's a nobody, Amber, just nobody. As for the hunt, it's a family thing. Nothing big._

…_... _

From: bookgirl39

Ian: We know you like Amy just say it!Amy: You like Ian back! Admit it!My Questions. Where you guys enemies before the hunt?…...

_**I will say nothing. **__What he said. And, yes. Dan and I hated the Kabras before the hunt too._

…_..._


	6. Cliff Hanger, Hanging from a Cliff!

**A/N: HOLA! Today, I'll be posting A LOT! Maybe *Best Kabra-like evil grin* LET US GO ON WITH IT!**

***PAGE BREAK***

_**Hi all you readers! Hello. **__Let's get answering!_

CaahT39C:

I'm still on with that "lovely" thing, but I think if I say, you will be angryIan...So...Continue with the questions:Amy: I like Taylor Swift too! And I agree with you...Do you ever read PercyJackson? If yes, what if you discover that Rick Riordan write a book thatnarrates the start of the clue hunt? You would you react?Ian: Ok, you got me. I don't COMPLETELY hate you AND your mother is scary. IfNatalie stop shopping and donate her clothes to charity, WHAT WOULD YOU DO?(Inmy opinion, I'd freak out)Amy: If you had to choose to switch Dan for any other rival to be on yourteam, who would you choose?Ian: Why you call Amy "love"?

_**Thank you for not asking. **_

_Rick Riordan? Write a story about US! *Faint* PJO is my FAVORITE BOOK! Well, one of them._

_**Yes. My mum IS quite scary. Natalie, stop shopping? AND give willingly to the needy? Well, I'd get to a safe place, because that's a sign of the apocalypse.**_

_Hamilton. He's nice, and he hasn't betrayed us in awhile._

_**I actually don't know. To annoy her, I guess.**_

To Amy: Hello again. To answer your question, a git is basically whatAmericans would say is a ... um... b**** ... Very nice right? Anyway, I BLOODY HATE THAT GIT JUSTIN BIEBER! He only sings about love and girls that he loves;I can't stand him. Anyhow, do you do any sports or play any instruments? Imyself play piano, guitar, clarinet, drums, softball, water polo, soccer, and occasionally football with my guy-friends. ( Yes, I might seem sophisticated,but I'm a full-out tomboy! )To Ian: Why do you hate Americans so much? They invented, electricity,light bulbs, computers, trains, cars, and many designer clothing. Just to getthis straight, I don't totally hate you, you just are such a jerk 're too many jerks in this world... I do believe that waaaay deep down,you're a good person, but I might be wrong. Am I wrong? Also, how could youstand to live with your bloody git of a mother? I would of left herimmediately... Last question, do you like history? ( Mainly Greek Mythology. )I'm obsessed with it...Cheerio!

XXmusicfrickXx ~

_As Ian would say, lovely. I play piano a bit. No sports though, I'm no good at them._

_**Why? I don't know. *Smirk* You MIGHT be right about me, but I'm not telling. I have to live with my mum. Or I die. DUH! Greek Mythology is quite fun to study. Obsessed? That's a sign of insanity. Get a physiatrist.**_

From: Alex CahillTo Amy: This is all true I swear on my life. Ian said lovely because he thought YOU were lovely. (smiles like a devil)Also, you know you like him. Do you watch House of Anubis?To Ian: I don't hate you, but I still thought Amy should know. Also, yes, she didknow Isabel killed her parents. Another thing WHAT IS POLO! Lastly, YOU LOVEHER!And another thing Kurt is the STUPIDEST, UGLIEST, LOVE KILLER, LYING, EVIL,WIERDEST,JERK IN THE WORLD!GOOD LUCK :)

Together We Stand

M

_REALLY? __**Uhhhh… Umm…. No comment. **__Crap you._

_I, Amy Cahill, being of sound mind and body DO NOT LIKE IAN KABRA! I do watch HOA, though. GO FABINA! __**What? **__Never mind._

_**I will KILL you Alex Cahill! Polo, well, it's basically croquet on a horse. You hit a ball with the mallet, and try to get in into a basket on a post. It's simple, really.**_

_**I, Ian Kabra, being of sound mind and body, DO NOT LIKE AMY CAHILL!**_

_Kurt is VERY sweet. __**I like Alex's description better. **__Shut your trap Cobra._

_**M? M? OH MY GOD, THAT PERSON'S A MADRIGAL! **__Shut up, it's JUST a comment you git. __**Don't call me words you just learned the meaning of. **_

Dear Ian,Its Fallon your cousin, why don't you just go over to her house and make outwith her instead of hacking her stupid blog?Dear Amy, Why don't you just find his house and go make out with him?-Fallon Reptilian

(Athenagal88 is my sister so this is my 39 clues OC she almost looks like Nellie Gomez only more gothic .)

(A/N: Yep. I-Love-Kendall-Knight IS my sister. Fallon IS her Lucian OC, and, well ONLINE I'm Lucian, but I act more like a Janus.)

_**FALLON! **__Who's she? __**My American cousin. She's SO annoying. She hates me, and has A LOT of blackmail material. Well, my simple friend, I don't know where she is.**_

_Well Fallon, I don't like him. At all. Period. You look like Nellie? Cool. You don't SOUND like an evil Lucian._

A:

Ian: You fag, you lily livered pigeon, get over yourself and ask Amy out, or STOP HACKING HER BLOG!

P.S.: Everyone knows you love her, so ask her out, or I'll sick my fellow Madrigals on you!

Amy: You're awesome. Get over Ian, he's a 8));8&)/1&$.

P.S.: You and Dan are Madrigals.

_***Blinks* Well, ok then. Lily livered pigeon? That's new. I'm NOT asking Amy out. She, Daniel, Natalie, my mum, my dad, the whole Lucian branch, and about 27 of my most rabid fangirls will kill me.**_

_Yeah, he is that. __**YOU'RE A MADRIGAL? **__Do I __LOOK__ evil to you? But, I DO know my branch *winks*._

PatonxJulia:

Thank you for putting my questions on! One more. Amy: Ian, Hamilton, orJonah? Ian: I don't know what to ask. Just know that you are awesome, albeit a jerk.

_You're quite welcome. Well DEFINATLY not Jonah, Hamilton and I are JUST FRIENDS, and Ian's a jerk. Honestly, none of them._

_**I'll forget the jerk part and just comment of the awesome. Thank you.**_

_Well, done for now. __**Uh-oh, log off quickly! **__Why? __**Mum's back!**_

_Uh-Oh._

_BYE THEN,_

_AC&__**IK**_

A/N: Uh-oh! CLIFFIE! Is Isabel happy? Will Ian get hit by his mother? Will I stop asking these questions? Will Dan get ninja powers? Will Nellie get a taco? Will Ian ever eat his dang corn dog? Fine out next time!R&R, you get cyber tacos for your questions. Flames will help me kill Isabel Kabra, and make aforementioned cyber tacos.

THANK YOU,

Athenagal88


	7. Isabel's Wrath

A/N: YAY! I feel loved, two tacos for chapter 6s 1st reviewer, LilacMayn! THANK YOU ALL!

_So, to the point. Ian….. Ian, are you on? __**Yes. **__You okay? __**No, my mum was mad because they didn't have her shoe size, so she decided to bring out her anger on moi. **__What did she do? __**Let's just say, there is now blood on my mouth, in it, and on my forehead. **__Ouch._

Question:

Me, yet again. Ian, if you know that Amy felt the same way you do about her,would you confess your true feelings for her? Amy, How would you feel ifSinead dated Ian? A question for the both of you, how would you feel or do ifI told you that Natalie and Dan were secretly dating, not saying that theyare, but then again I'm not saying that they aren't, how would you feel?This are my question/comments,LilacMayn

Answer:

_**Well, there's a lot of things I'd do. None of which I'm saying while she's around, and I don't know if she does. **_

_I'd be angry. I mean, she's a brat, and she's SUCH a Mary-Sue. __**Huh? **__Fanfiction talk._

_DAN AND NATALIE! __**If I hadn't thrown up before I logged on, I'd do it now. **_

(A/N_:_ **I LOVE Natalie/Dan, but, this is Ian and Amy's opinion.)**

Question:

Ian:

Earlier when I asked what you'd do if am kissed you and said kiss her back duhadmit it you wouldn't do that if you didn't completely love her and same.

Amy:What would you do if Ian kissed you 4 Ummm 10 minutes straight?

Answer:

_**Maybe I do like Amy, or maybe I don't. I wont tell.**_

_I'd be surprised, kiss him back, and, when he was done, ask him if he was drunk, high, or both. __**AMY! I'm not on drugs, nor will I ever be. I have never been drunk, nor will I ever be. **__Good._

Question:

:) Awesomeness. Ian: Do you really have nothing better to do? And, why don't you just knockyour mom out with Natalie's dart gun, siphon off a reasonable amount of moneyto an off-shore account, get Natalie, and go turn into a reasonablebusinessman? You could even find Amy and apologize for the various timesyou've tried to kill her! Just an idea. Amy: Just pick one! Ok, I'll make this a bit more simple. You have to travelacross a random desert, with limited supplies, and you had to take eitherHamilton, Ian, or Jonah with you ( Had to, mind you) which one would you take?Goodbye for now. I'm a Janus, by the way. Thought I'd throw that in !

Answer:

_**PatonxJulia, you are one evil being. But smart. Yes, I have absolutely nothing else to do. Good idea, but the Lucian's would find us, and kill us. But that's the only flaw.**_

_Fine then. I'll say Hamilton. __**Why him? **__Because he's nice to me._

Question:

Amy: What do you think would happen if you and Ian knew each other before the cluehunt?

Answer:

_I did know him before the clue hunt, and he was never any different, except he hadn't tried to kill me yet._

_**And so it ends.**_

_AC&__**IK**_

*Page Break*

A/N: Hope you liked it. I apprecate the comments. Check out my oh so bad pardoy: The Weirdest Story Ever. Bye.


	8. Title Name Pending

A/N: HI! Thank you all SO much for the reviews! Love is felt. Lots of it. TO THE STORY WE GO ONWARD!

_Hey, we're back! __**We're? **__Yes. Why? __**So you WANT me to be here? **__NO! I've just gotten used to it. __**I see…..**_

Question:

O.K. Hi Amy. Ian. *Growls silently.* Amy: What is you favorite type of Music?Also, have you ever planned your dream wedding? And what did the groom looklike? And what would you do if you found out Ian was secretly bi?Ian. *Growls again*: If you had to get stuck in a locked house for a week, andyou had one of the girls from the hunt had to come live with you for that weekwould it be Amy, Natalie(that's my name too!), Nellie, Madison, Reagan, orSinead? Also, have you ever planned your dream wedding. I want an honest answer, whatdid the bride look like. If not, who do you see yourself with in the future?(Looks, not a person.) And lastly, why did you yell at Natalie (I'm notcomplaining) when you and her were stuck on that bone road when Amy and Danwent into the black circle?

From: MusicBunny4595.7

Answer:

_**Well growl to you too. **__I like country some, and maybe rock, but only on occasion. Yes, I have planned my wedding, what girl hasn't? I never actually PLANNED what the groom looked like though. Wow, uh, I'd be a BIT scared. __**WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK I'M GAY! I'M NOT! **_

_**Well, a girl with the same name as my sister. Hopefully, you don't share her affinity of dart guns. Amy, of coarse. The DOLTS are barbaric, Natalie would kill me, that au-pair of the Cahill's is disgusting, the Ekat girl isn't bad, but she's a bit too much like a fangirl, and Amy is at LEAST interesting. **__You find me interesting? __**Maybe. No, I have NOT planned my wedding. I plan on being a bachelor for a while. A LONG while. If I ever get married, I would want to marry a real girl. Not some Barbie. A girl with some flaws would be a nice change to all of my plastic fangirls. YOU WENT INTO THE BALCK CIRCLE! ARE YOU INSANE! **__A little bit. __**Oh boy. I yelled at her because I was tired of her whining. **_

Question:

First I would like to say Ian, your mother is a (look up wizard swears onYou Tube, then wait for the elder swear to finish this sentence). Next, Ianwhat is an embarrassing secret about you? Same with Amy. (and if you don't answerany of my questions honestly I will tell Natalie and Dan about your kiss in South Korea!I will also Photoshop some photos to make them really embarrassing! Then postthem on Fan Pop for the world to see!)Amy what is a Mary-Sue? I could never figure that out...Also if you two werelocked in a room together for 24 hours what would you do? (and you can't get outuntil the 24 hours is up)Also I was on 39 clues dot com and my mom saw a picture of you and thought you were gay, are you? Also, what would you say if you found out that Hamilton was datingSinead? And final question! Have ether of you seen the (funniest) movie (in theworld) St. Tinian's? If so what did u think? Oh just thought of one more! Ianwhat would u do if you couldn't have your cell phone for one week, or your dart guneither (and no you can't get a new one)

From: LucianGurl39

Answer:

_**Yeah, I've seen Potter Puppet Pals, and yes, yes she is that. **__I agree. __**Well, here's a embarrassing secret: my polo team has never won as single game. Ever. In my lifetime, or that of our 78 year old coach. **__Well, I can't tell you any of mine. __**Why, I did. **__Because, mine would totally ruin my life. __**Oh… okay then. **_

_**Evil, evil, EVIL cousin, you wouldn't dare. And it wasn't a kiss, it was a mere brush of lips.**_

_A Mary-Sue is a character, or person, who is too perfect. They make me gag. __**Was this question MENT to be suggestive? **__Most likely, yes. __**Okay, then, its not just me who thinks this. **_

_**39 Clues dot com? What's that? I'm not gay, nor will I EVER be. I have never even thought of it. EVER! **__Hamilton and Sinead? __**Odd. A Tomas and an Ekat. But I could care less**__. I think it's nice. __**FLO, Amy, FLO. Nope, never heard of it. **__Sorry, me neither. _

_**No cell phone? I can deal with it. No dart gun? I don't OWN one. Only Natalie does.**_

Question:

I love the blog! Okay. Well. I just want to start off by saying to Ian thatthe people who are calling you a jerk are actually calling you somethingcompletely different. The word "jerk" stands for Junior Educated Rich Kid. Sothey're actually calling you an affluent adolescent with not too much going onupstairs...just to point that out to ya. Okay, now for the questions! *evilsneer* Personally I think that the whole "Ian, you love Amy blah blah blah" istotally overdone. Don't get me wrong, you're a cute couple and I totally shipyou guys. Questions. Right. Ian: I'm an equestrian lover as well as a poloplayer. (I got a professional player to sign my shirt last week! :D I am sofar from kidding!) So if you could be on a two-man polo team, who would youpick? Amy: When you and Ian get married and have kids (yes, when) how manywould you have, what do you want their genders to be, and what would you namethem? Everyone else is saying their branch so I'm an Ekat. Okay, Julia (myname) is out!From: SugarQueen8490 ()

Answer:

_Thank you! __**Rich, I am.**__**Adolescent? Yes, I am a teenager. But I am NOT an idiot. I have quite a lot going on upstairs. Still don't know what "ship" means. Polo is a wonderful sport. If I had to pick anyone, well, I'm not picky. I just want it to be a Tomas. Their dumb, and athletic. Good pairing.**_

_**Why do people say that? We aren't in love! **__I really don't want kids, but, if I had one, it'd be a girl named Pandora, and if it was a boy it'd be named Jasper. __**I had a dog named Jasper once, but, my mum tried out one of her new poisons on it. **_

Question:

To Amy: You play piano? How long have you played? Also, I know you're a greatperson, Amy, so why don't you and Ian at least make amends with each other?I'm pretty positive that would make things run smoother between you and Ian: Your mother's a drama queen, and a bloody git! She took out her angeron her own son. That's abusive. I've got to admit, I feel sorry for you; Thatmight also be one of the reasons you're such a jerk sometimes. You've justbeen raised by terrible parents, and have been taught the wrong , just because I'm obsessed with history doesn't mean I need aphysiatrist; Amy's obsessed with books, you think she needs a physiatrist? CHEERIO! :DXXmusicfrickXx ~

Answer: 

_Well, I played for about a year, until Aunt Beatrice decided to cut them off. I would try to do that, but he's betrayed me to many times. _

_**Thank you for your sympathy, but I'm used to it. It is. No, I think you may be right. Sorry about that, it was my sad attempt at a joke.**_

Question:

Dear Amy and Ian, Hello! I'm Cantarella "Ellie" Cahill, and no I'm not a Lucian in any way...But my best friend, Lucas, is. We pick on each other a lot. Well I'm going tostart this off by asking Amy a few : 1. Do you watch Anime or read Manga? You may think all the Japanese stuff isfor Dan but there may be some things you would like.2. Have you ever listen to Vocaloid? There songs are awesome! My I-pod is fullof there songs! I think the song "Kimi ni Uso" or in English "My Lie to You"fits you and Ian really well! It's by Miku Hatsune.3. Girl to Girl, I need so help! Valentines day is getting close and there isa certain person I kind of like. He probably doesn't see me in that waythough. I'm scared to say anything because it might ruin my friendship withhim! So I want to get him something that won't give off to much of a "I likeyou" vibe! Help!Ian:1. I don't hate you or anything, being best friends with a Lucian sort ofchanged that, so I want to know what is your favorite weapon or do you just usepoison? I like the bow and lance. 2. Do you have a special someone for Valentines day? *Cough*Amy*Cough* 3. Are you a good cook, well when your not trying to kill someone? I'm kind ofscared of what happens when you cook.

Answer:

_Well, I read Kingdom Hearts, and I liked it, but not much else. Sorry, I've never even heard of them. I try to listen to a little bit. I'd say, well, may be one of those Valentine friend cards. Not to much of a crush vibe, but it shows you care. _

_**Well, I try not to use weapons. No, no Valentines Day surprise. No one. And, well, I don't get to do it often, but I savor any chance to cook I can get. My parents say it's FLO to cook, and that it's a peasents job. **_

_And so ends our post for today. _

_AC&__**IK**_


	9. Love Revealed, Goodbyes Said

A/N: HEY! Thank you for all your questions, Ian, Amy, and I appreciate them! Well, maybe not Ian, but Amy and I do.

_HI! __**Someone's happy. **__Yup. Now, lets get going, I have a blog to write here._

Question:

From: Thalia Grace-Pinecone Face

Hi, this is my first question on the blog. I'm a Janus double-agent for theMadrigals. Right, the both of you: JUST KISS UP AND MAKE UP! Everyone knows you two love eachother. Why can't you accept your feelings for each other! Gosh, you guys arelike Percabeth or Tratie before they were dating. Ian: Ask Amy what the twopairings I mentioned are 'cuz frankly, I think you're kinda dumb. If you wereplaying Seven Minutes In Heaven (and you have to), which girl from the Hunt would you rather be with. Amy: Same question except with which

Answer:

_Well, thanks for the comment. __**Hopefully the Janus don't read this, or they'll kill you.**_

_**I KNOW who Percybeth and Tratie are, I read you know! I am not DUMB! And, for your other question, I think I'd pick Amy. **__I'm not even going to ask why. I guess I'd pick Ian, for the only reason that Hamilton's just my friend, Dan's my BROTHER for Grace's sake, and Jonah….. Well, Jonah is just NO._

Question:

From: XXmusicfrickXx

Ian: I saw that your parents said that cooking is FLO; it's not. In myopinion, cooking is an art; a way to express yourself through food. I love tocook absolutely all the time! :) Also, if you could ever go back in time andnot lock Amy in that cave in Korea, would you of done it? At least, so thingsbetween you and her wouldn't be quite so rocky... Amy: Have you ever read ' Falling for Grace? ' It's the first book in the"Grace" series. I think it is one of the greatest, bitter-sweet books outthere! Also, don't be too hard on Dan. I too have a younger brother who actslike him; you just have to give them time to mature... A long time. Besides,ninjas are awesome! ( They are! )Cheerio!Answer:

_**See, that's how **__**I**__** feel! Of COARSE I would! It's one of my biggest regrets in life. **__Sure. I'm not falling for that trick again Cobra._

_Sorry, haven't read it, but, after I finish the new series I'm reading 'Maximum Ride', I'll see if Io can find them. I try not to be TOO hard in Dan, but, since you have a little brother, you get that sometimes, their just too much to handle._

Question:

From: SugarQueen8490 ()

Hey, guys. It's me again. To Ian: I have to admit, your lack of interest ingirls is a sign of being a flamer. Not to mention your strange obsession withcleanliness and shoes...it freaks me out a bit sometimes... (0_0) I certainlydo feel a bit of sympathy toward you just because I can feel your pain. Whichreminds me (I don't know why) of my question for you. Maybe YOU won't be able to answer but maybe you could ask Natalie. Well I have a couple so...here goes. 1. Doyou think it'd be safe to wear Prada while shooting a 9 mm on my targetgrounds? 2. Be completely honest, are you gay? 3. Tighty Whiteys or Boxers? you seriously wear white underwear with PINK dollar signs? (sorry. I'm onthe subject of underwear right now) Okay, now.

Amy: 1. I have a serious situation! My best friend who is a guy just figured out I have a crush on him! He's all weird around me now! What do I do? Help! :'( 2. Personally, I loveanime to death. So. Do you watch/read Naruto, Death Note, Gundam Wing, orFullmetal Alchemist? 3. When you found out that your father used to be aVesper, how did you react? 4. (this isn't a question) JUST PUT ON YOUR BIGGIRL PANTIES, SUCK UP YOUR PAST, AND DEAL WITH THE FACT THAT YOU LIKE IAN AND IAN LIKES YOU! (oh and forgiveness. that'd be good. oh yes and a little advice for Ian. forgiveness cookies make everything better...especially if you makethem yourself :3) Okay, I'm done. *sigh* Julia is out...again. ^.^

Answer:

_**What, in the name of all things good and holy, is a flamer? **__More Fanfiction talk. __**Oh. I do not obsess over shoes, that may be Natalie on your mind there.**_

_**I don't know, seeing as I'm male, and there forth don't wear Prada. But Natalie does it all the time. No, once again, I'm not gay. I HAPPEN to have a FEMALE crush. **__Who? __**I don't kiss and tell Amy. **__So, you've kissed her? __**It's an expression! Very stalker-ish mind you have there Julia. Boxers. Yes, I do wear them. But, more importantly, how did you KNOW I wore them?**_

_Yikes! Well, if he's acting weird, then try to talk it out with him, I'm sorry if this is bad, I'm not that good when it comes to guys. I've seen Naruto, but, Dan watches it more than me. What's a Vesper? Wowzer, I guess a lot of you guys want me and Ian to go out. __**Cookies, got it. **__Those better be some heavenly cookies to make up for what you've done to me Kabra._

Question:

From: MythFairyTaleFan

Hi guys! Just a few questions!A: Earlier someone asked you to pick between 3 songs to describe you and Ian.I didn't know the one you chose, so Sick of You? or Ghost of You? Random here:what's your favorite color?I: Just saying' here, but your mother is Cruella de Vil. Also, do you reallywant this fight between you and Amy to go on? Just admit your sorry forbraking her heart in Korea and... well... Everywhere else. Or else, when everI listen to Break Your Heart by Taio Cruz I'm going to think of you and yourmean, hurtful self! PLEASE make up with Amy and become friends. Then allIanxAmy fans can have a little hope!

Answer:

_It was Sick of you, Ghost of you, or Grenade. I picked Grenade. Well, I like green, but pink is cool too._

_**Thank you, she and my mother both share an affinity towards fur coats. No, I really, honestly, don't. I've sad sorry, or at least implied it for a while now. But, I'll say it again: Amy, I'm… very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, incredibly, exceedingly, sorry. **__Still don't believe you._

Question:

From: amycahill555

Ok HI first off I LOVE THIS SO MUCHsecond of all questions Ian WHY IN BASICLY EVERY BOOK YOU ARE TRYING TO KILL AMY AND DAN! Dude and ifyou like Amy just say so! stop coming up with excuses!Amy: First of all you are my favorite character in the series Ok my question Amy why wont you tell your most guarded secret I know it mayruin your life ..but trust you should see me when I mess up So please tellus!

Answer:

_**I'm not saying a word. **__Same. Sorry. I'd tell, but Ian's here._

Question:

From: Sanity Optional

o.o; I really don't understand WHY people hate on Ian. Why do people call himgay? He's fully straight. c: Hold on.. *bashes haters' heads* No. I am NOT afangirl. No way am I an air headed lunatic. I am merely a caring cousin (o.o;A Lucian to be exact). YES I AM A CAHILL SO DEAL WITH IT. I don't really havemuch to say except STOP BEING MEAN TO IAN. Sure, he's a jerk, doesn't mean youhave to be one back. SO STOP YOUR DIRTY YAOI FANGIRL MINDS AND START BEINGNICE TO PEOPLE. D:- Sanity Optional, also known as Kashi!P.S. *chucks taco at Isabel* That's for keeping Amy and Ian away from eachother! :C -Alright, so that's my entry. :D Okay, Yaoi is the Japanese equivalent of'gay'. o.o; NO I DIDN'T SEARCH FOR IT. Finding words like these is what I getfor watching so many Vocaloid videos. Keep up the awesome work.

Answer:

_**Thank you Sanity!….. Okay, that sounded less crazy in my head. A Lucian? Well, I hope to meet you at our next meeting cousin. **__YEAH! Next time I see your mom, I hope it's by a taco stand. __**Why? **__So I can pelt he with Mexican food. __**Oh. Okay then. **__Perfect 10 in the random word category._

_And… DONE. WAIT! One more…._

Question:

From: lovely1227

First of all I'm to lazy to login, second look at my name closely third, final,and last but not least, I say the kiss in Korea was defiantly a real kiss butothers say otherwise anyways I looked up what each kiss means and a kiss onthe lips means I love you oh and hers the whole thing about the lovely thingpeople talk about 'Ian pulled Amy away and threw her to the ground, landing on top of showered over his back, embedding into his hair and landing on theground like a burst of second thought was that his shirt would be ruined. And this was the shockof it- that his first thought had not been the shirt. Or the coin. Or had been about that was not part of the plan. She existed for a purpose. she was atactic, a stepping stone. she was... "lovely," he was staring up at him, petrified, her eyelashes flecked with dust. Iantook her hand, which was knotted into a fist. "Y-y-you don't have to dothat," she whispered."Do what?" Ian asked."be sarcastic. Say things like 'lovely.' You saved my life. Th-thank you.""My duty," he replied. He lowered his head and allowed his lips to brush a bit.'

Answer: 

_Wow. Uh… did you really think that? __**Yep. **__Every last part? __**Yep. **__Are you okay? __**Nope. **__Why? __**My sister reads this, when she reads this, she'll tell mum, when mum reads this she'll kill me, throw me in a Lucian prison, or disown me and let the other Lucians hunt me down. So, bye. **__Why? __**My plan is to use PatonxJulia's plan. Bye.**_

_**IK signing off. **_

_Great. Just great. Bye then._

_AC_

A/N: UH-OH! Blog over! SEQUEL TIME! The sequel will most likely be titled Cobra Hunting. Hope you enjoyed this story.

Adieu,

Athenagal88


	10. STOP

Guys stop

This story is shit

I hate it

S

t

o

p


End file.
